


The Queen’s Favourite Knot

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa can knot, Alpha Acxa (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Belly Kink, Breeding, Bulletproof Exchange, Bulletproof Kinks, Don’t repost to another site, F/F, Female Alpha, Femslash, Fpreg, Gift Exchange, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, New Altea, Omega Allura (Voltron), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Queen Allura (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Even as Queen of New Altea, all Allura wants sometimes is to be loved (and knotted) by her Alpha lover, Acxa.*Written for Bulletproof Exchange.*
Relationships: Acxa/Allura (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	The Queen’s Favourite Knot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



From the Palace balcony, Queen Allura watched New Altea sleep beneath the stars, her heart at ease.

Stepping out momentarily to cool down, she cherished the sight of her home world restored. Fields of swaying Juniper flowers danced gently in the breeze, and two moons cast their benevolent glow on the city and towns below.

For a spell, Allura found peace from her fevered state, though she knew it would not last, not without her lover who was away on a mission.

_ ‘Sleep well tonight, New Altea,’ _ Allura wished her subjects, her heart reaching out to all her people, Altean and Galra alike.

That had been her greatest achievement - bringing the two societies together. Negotiating with the Blades of Marmora and the remnants of the Galra Empire, thanks to Keith’s presence, Allura finally managed to extend a hand of peace.

New Altea became a home for Alteans and Galra, which revealed a long forgotten part of both their cultures. Something Allura had only permitted herself in New Altea as its Queen.

Backing away from the balcony, Queen Allura returned to her dreamy den of pink, purple and blue drapes and pillows. Her bare feet walked across the cool marble floor, her silk pink dressing gown trailing behind her.

No matter what she did, that heated aura drained away any ability for thought, leaving a need she was all too familiar with.

_ ‘Blasted heat… If only she were here with me…’ _

With a heave, Allura collapsed onto her floor nest, covered in blankets that gave her own sweet smell. Even in the absence of her Alpha lover, the Omega Queen was not only overcome with physical and emotional yearning, but the sensation of being eight months pregnant.

Lifting a nearby midnight blue gown to her face, Allura inhaled deeply… and  _ sighed _ . Another intoxicating aroma filled her nostrils, sending her adrift into an enticing trance.

_ ‘Oh. She left it behind.’  _ A whimsical smile touched her lips, her cheek pressed against the soft fabric. Her Alpha’s scent clinging to the garment, making Allura feel as though her mate was with her.

Despite the heat coursing through the Queen’s warm body, she shivered, clinging to the article of clothing that once embraced her lover, and craving her touch.

Even without her bonded mate, Allura’s increasingly heated body responded to the invisible presence of her Alpha. She let out a whimper, her lower half stirring. “Axca…”

“Yes, Queen?”

Allura snapped towards the sound, and saw her Acxa, whose moonlight caressed frame silhouetted in the doorway to the balcony. Glimmering nightshade blue hair framed Acxa’s striking eyes, which were dutifully fixated on her Queen.

“You’re back,” Allura whispered, her sapphire blues glistening in the faint light. Her fingers trailed across her expecting belly, the other hand still clinging to Acxa’s discarded gown. “We’ve missed you.”

“ _ Oh _ .” Acxa shivered. That unmistakable scent of an Omega in heat, resembling all the sweetest aromas in existence bundled into an intoxicating remedy.

Unable to help herself after so long, Acxa strode over, unfastening and letting her battle attire fall around her feet until she walked completely naked.

Shedding her garments, Acxa left pools of clothes upon the floor, but brought with her a body that ached for her beautiful Goddess. Her nipples tinged with a need to be touched, while between her legs, a firm length befitting an Alpha sprouted, responding to her Omega and her heat.

The Galra warrior approached the bed where Allura lay, her cloudy white hair tumbling across her shoulders. Acxa had missed running her fingers through that soft hair, along her curves and especially between those soft thighs.

Climbing onto the nest that Allura built for herself, Acxa smiled, her calloused palms massaging that inviting belly protecting her young.

“I did too.” Acxa stole a needy kiss from Allura’s lips before leaning down to pepper loving kisses upon her round stomach. “My thoughts were always of you, Allura. And our little ones.”

Relishing her lover’s touch, Allura craved ever more, realising how much she had missed Acxa. She leaned back onto the haven of pillows and sheets, welcoming Acxa in with her parted legs.

“I trust the journey back was… wanting?” Allura’s smile grew mischievous, her sensual eyes burning into the Alpha affected by her presence. “I’ve been awaiting your return  _ dearly _ .”

Acxa nuzzled her lover, unable to tear herself away from her big belly. She knew that in their society, Alphas could have satisfied the Queen in her absence. Before they mated, Allura had been pleasured by many Alphas and even other Omegas during particularly troublesome heats.

But once Acxa came into her life, knotting her again and again, Allura only wanted her touch, her knot, her  _ everything _ . Her mate’s mouth had claimed her bonding gland during their first time, so Allura’s want of Acxa overrode any other desire.

And now, Allura needed her beautiful, strong Alpha, and Acxa needed her powerful Omega Queen.

“Then allow me, my Queen,” Acxa murmured, showering tender kisses on Allura’s stomach before trailing down towards the curled white paradise between her legs.

“Oh,  _ stop _ ,” Allura chastised playfully, shivering in anticipation. “I believe we are beyond formalities by now…  _ Oh~ _ ”

  
The Altean Queen’s words whimpered away, nearly silenced by Acxa’s warm wet mouth between her legs. Already slick from her heat, Allura welcomed the other woman in, her hips quivering.

Surrendering to her Omega’s sweetness, Acxa fell deeper to her Alpha instincts, her own love for this captivating woman who carried her children. 

_ ‘Our children…’  _ A hand rubbed beneath the swell of Allura’s belly, her other hand massaging her hip.

“It entices you… does it not?” Allura panted, resisting the urge to squeeze her legs as Acxa continued to lap and moan against her sensitive arousal. “Bearing your little ones?”

With one last satisfied growl against Allura’s glistening entrance, Acxa peered upward at the Queen, desire burning in her eyes. “How could I not? You’re beautiful, blossoming with motherhood, Allura.”

The Queen hummed sweetly, sitting upward with a suggestion on her face. Her eyes dipped, catching sight of just how much Acxa appreciated her mate.

Allura’s fingers teased Acxa’s stiff length protruding from between her legs, desperate for the satisfaction of being knotted by her Alpha. “Please, Acxa. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Smouldering in the presence of such a powerful heat, Acxa carefully lifted Allura onto her lap where her engorged desire awaited. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Impatiently, Allura lowered herself onto Acxa, letting out a sharp moan as her body adjusted to her lover’s stiff arousal inside her.

“ _ Ah! _ Yes, that’s…” The Altean Queen trailed off, swimming in the sexual intimacy she had missed. Allura threw her arms around Acxa’s shoulders, pulling her in, bringing them ever closer.

Mesmerised by the sight of her pregnant lover, Acxa began to thrust inside her, eager to make up for lost time. Too much time had passed without her dear Allura on her latest liberation effort.

Too many moons spent yearning for her breathtaking, beautiful soulmate, aching for her touch and driven wild by her absent scent.

She  _ needed _ Allura.

She  _ needed _ her Omega, her Queen.

Her  _ everything _ .

Rolling her hips in time to the thrusts, Allura threw her head back, a pleasured cry dying on the tip of her tongue. Her white curls tumbled down her back, and Acxa could not resist the urge to run her fingers through the soft puffs.

Sweat glistened like stars, spread across their flushed bodies melted into one. In the dark, the pink markings on Allura’s cheeks glowed, accentuating her half laden blue eyes.

“Acxa…” The Queen moaned, reeling from the sensation of her Alpha lover buried deep inside her. “ _ Knot _ me…”

The affectionate demand caused Acxa to shiver. She sank her mouth onto Allura’s slender neck, sent back to that delirious moment she first claimed her Omega’s bond gland.

Listening to the Altean’s delightful moans, the Alpha woman thrust deeper and harder, driven by a possessive and needy perfection descending upon them both.

Allura felt Acxa inside her, swollen and tightening with a burning need. She couldn’t resist the knotted desire about to swallow her up, that feeling she long craved since Acxa’s absence.

No one could satisfy New Altea’s Omega Queen like Acxa.

“ _Fill_ _me_ …”

And so, Acxa obeyed, crying out as her knotted arousal locked, keeping her tightly in place. With a wail of ecstasy, Allura arched her back, tensing around Acxa’s intimacy deep inside her.

The Queen let out a startled gasp, registering the feeling of her Alpha filling her with precious essence. A purely satisfying sensation accompanying everything that was Acxa.

_ Her _ beautiful Acxa.

They collapsed together, onto the sweet smelling nest of blankets and pillows. Panting together, their heartbeats thundering in unison, Acxa and Allura felt like one unified being, living and breathing.

Acxa rubbed her cheek softly against her lover’s stomach, clinging almost possessively to her warm body.

Allura sighed happily, running her fingers through Acxa’s night blue hair. “...Comfy?”

“Very,” Acxa purred, content in that moment to stay knotted inside her lover forever, running the world be damned.

Allura chuckled weakly, basking in the buzzing warm glow that enveloped them both. Her heart fluttered at the feeling of Acxa’s affectionate touches upon her pregnant belly.

Recalling her lover’s earlier words, Allura smiled, glancing down at Acxa, her soulmate, and her belly round with life.

_ ‘To New Altea… and our many… many future children.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TheseusInTheMaze as part of the Bulletproof Exchange. As the Bulletproofs involved A/B/O, pregnancy and belly love, I was very much on board and into writing this fic.
> 
> As one of the prompts involved a strong Omega that still loves a good knotting time, I chose Allura from VLD being ruler of New Altea and Acxa as her lover (which gave an opportunity for some world building so yay.)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖💜


End file.
